harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Example Paperwork
Below are example forms for in-game paperwork. Feel free to use any templates here. Also see: Guide to Paperwork Robotics On-Death Cyborgification Cyborgification Contract by Critica bOn-Death Cyborgification Contract/bbr br I, field, hereby declare that the certified Roboticist aboard the registered NanoTrasen station "NSS Exodus" is permitted to extract my brain with intent to Cyborgify upon death.br br I am well aware of the risks presented through both the surgery and Cyborgification, and I realize that NanoTrasen is not to be held liable if either of these should fail for any reason.br br bSigned/b: fieldbr Live Cyborgification Cyborgification Contract (For Live Cyborgification, one contract per crew member) by Critica bLive Cyborgification Contract/bbr br I, field, hereby declare that the certified Roboticist aboard the registered NanoTrasen station "NSS Exodus" is permitted to extract my brain during a live surgery with intent to Cyborgify.br br I am well aware of the risks presented through both the surgery and Cyborgification, and I realize that NanoTrasen is not to be held liable, should these procedures cause pain, disfigurement, dismemberment or death.br br bSigned/b: fieldbr bRoboticist Signature:/b fieldbr br iContract must be stamped by a Head of Staff before operation can occur./ibr AI Contract for On-Death On-Death AIA Contract by Critica bOn-Death AIA Contract/bbr br I hereby declare that the certified Roboticist aboard the registered NanoTrasen station "NSS Exodus" is permitted to remove my brain with intent to enact an Artificial Intelligence Assimilation (AIA) upon my death.br br I am well aware of the risks presented through both the surgery and AIA, and I realize that NanoTrasen is not to be held liable, should these procedures prove to be unsuccessful.br br bSigned/b: fieldbr br AI Contract Live AIA Contract for Live by Critica bLive AIA Contract/bbr br I, field, hereby declare that the certified Roboticist aboard the registered NanoTrasen station "NSS Exodus" is permitted to extract my brain during a live surgery with the intent to enact an Artificial Intelligence Assimilation (AIA).br br I am well aware of the risks presented through both the surgery and AIA, and I realize that NanoTrasen is not to be held liable, should these procedures cause pain, disfigurement, dismemberment or death.br br bSigned/b: fieldbr bRoboticist Signature:/b fieldbr br iContract must be stamped by a Head of Staff before operation can occur./ibr br Live cyborgification contract Live Cyborgification Contract by fedobear centerlargebLive cyborgification contract/b/large/center centerfield/centerhr Date:field-2559br Time:fieldbr hrbr By signing this contract you will be filed for voluntary cybogification.brbr Lobotomy will be performed on your person and your brain will be transported, implanted and synchronized to a functional cyborg shell. You also agree to abide by NT Cyborg law and that the research dep., NT, or any of its affilites are not responsible for the loss of, or damage to any of the following:brlistsmall *Health*Life*posessions*investments*relationships*sense of fullfillment*fun/small/list br smallThe research team withholds the privilege to, iat any time/i, end the cyborg contract in question, thereby destroying the shell in the process, and consider returning the brain to a biological body./smallbr hr Subject signature:fieldbr Current Occupation:fieldbr Preferred Cyborg name:fieldbr small(add additional entries here to document (part 2) small present name of cyborg:)/smallfield hr Performing roboticist signature:field hr Head of research department Signature:fieldbrbr smallcenter-Reminder to notify subject's head of staff and security-/smallbr hrsmallstamp if cyborgification completed successfully:/small/centerhr Cyborgification Contract Cyborgification Contract by Desisionoflife centerbCyborgification Contract for/b brName: field brRank: field brbi NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /b/i/center hrI, undersigned, hereby agree to willingly undergo a Regulation Lobotimization, and I am aware of all the consequences of such act. I also understand that this operation may be irreversible, and that my employment contract will be terminated. hrSignature of Subject: fieldbr brSignature of Captain or Commanding Officer: fieldbr brStamp below with the Captains or Commanding Officers stamp: Head of Personnel Additional Access Form Additional Access Form by Desisionoflife centerbiAdditional Access Application Form for/b/i brName: field brRank: field brib NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /i/b/center brhr brRequested Access: fieldbr brReason(s): fieldbr brhrcenterbAuthorization Signation by/b brName: fieldbrRank: fieldbr br/centerIf authorized, please sign here, field, and stamp the document with the Department Stamp.br brGuidelines that must be followed. If they are not followed, the form is void and illegal. brlist*The department in which the requester is requesting access must first be contacted, and the chief (acting or otherwise) must have been talked to and have authorized this.*If any criminal activity is done with the help of this extra access, the form will be immediately void, and result in a charge of trespassing.*If the chief of the affected Department wishes the form void, it will be so immediately, in accordance with the Chain of Command./list Transfer Form Transfer Form by by Desisionoflife centerbiTransfer Request Form for/b/i brName: field brRank: field bribNanoTrasen Science Station Exodus/b/i/centerhr brFrom department: field brTo department: fieldbr brRequested Position: fieldbr brReason(s): fieldbr brSign here: fieldbr brhr brSignature of the department head that is transferring the person: fieldbr brSignature of the department head that is receiving the person: fieldbr brSignature of the Commanding Officer of the NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus: fieldbr br br brInformation: listi br*This transfer contract is instant, and cannot be reversed, unless a similar document is signed and agreed to by all parties./i/listbrhr brStamp below with the Commanding Officers stamp: Complaint form Complaint form for the HoP to give when he doesn't want to deal with crew problems. By GauHelldragon bOFFICE OF THE HEAD OF PERSONNELbr NSV Exodusbr br STATEMENT OF COMPLAINTbr/b br hrbr A. Professional Information - (Name of the person you are complaining about)br br Full Name: fieldbr Department: fieldbr hrbr B. Complainant (Your) Informationbr br Full Name: fieldbr Department: fieldbr hrbr C. Witnesses with factual knowledge of the events leading to your complaint, if applicablebr First Witness: fieldbr Second Witness, if any: fieldbr hrbr D. Description of complaint: Describe your complaint in detail below.br fieldbr hrbr E. Attach copies of related documents and records obtained during the course of the matter, if possible.br hrbr b Statement of person filing this Complaintbr I understand that a copy of this complaint, and any additional information attached to this complaint, may be sent to the person who is the subject of this complaint.br br Signature of Person Filing this Complaint/b:field Job Change Request Job Change Request by MagmaRam buJOB CHANGE REQUEST: NSS EXODUS/b/u bAPPLICANT NAME:/b field br bAPPLICANT CURRENT ASSIGNMENT:/b field br bAPPLICANT DESIRED ASSIGNMENT:/b field br bREASONING FOR REQUEST:/b field br bAPPLICANT SIGNATURE:/b field br bHEAD OF PERSONNEL SIGNATURE:/b fieldbr bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF STAFF OF CURRENT DEPARTMENT OF ASSIGNMENT:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF STAFF OF NEW DEPARTMENT:/b field br bDATE AND TIME:/b field Access Change Request Access Change Request by MagmaRam buACCESS CHANGE REQUEST/b/ubr br bAPPLICANT NAME:/b field br bAPPLICANT CURRENT ASSIGNMENT:/b field br bREQUESTED ACCESS:/b field br bREASONING FOR ACCESS:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF APPLICANT:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF RELEVANT HEAD OF STAFF:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF PERSONNEL: /b field br bDATE AND TIME:/b field Lost of damaged ID replacement form ID Replacement Form by Valido Must be accompanied by ID loss or damage incident report. centerbuS-23 Form:/u/blarge Replacement ID card for Lost or Damaged ID card request/center /largebr hrbr buName/Aliases:/u/bi brfield/i brbuCurrent Job:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWas the card lost or damaged?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHow was the card lost or damaged?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWhat can be done to avoid this occuring again?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWhat, if any, executive action needs to be taken?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHead of losing party's department signature:/u/bi brfield/i brhrismallNew ID card requests are goverened by fair use polciy 67C3. NT withold the right to deny any and all applications for a replacement ID dependent on policy 67c3 and any other pertanent criteria designated by NT at the time of the denial of application. Excessive ID loss or damage as laid out in 67c3 is to be compensated for out of personal income and accounts as specified under 67c6 and not uniform work expediture allowances./i/smallbr ID loss or damage incident report ID loss or damage incident report by Valido centerbuS-23-1 Form:/u/blarge ID card Loss or Damage ID card incident report/center/large brhr brbuName/Aliases of losing party:/u/bi brfield/i brbuCurrent Job:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWas the card lost or damaged?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuOther involved parties and occupation:/u/bi brfield/i brbuOther parties culpability in the incident:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHow was the card lost or damaged?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWhat can be done to avoid this occuring again?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHead of losing party's department signature:/u/bi brfield/i brhrismallNew ID card requests are goverened by fair use polciy 67C3. NT withold the right to deny any and all applications for a replacement ID dependent on policy 67c3 and any other pertanent criteria designated by NT at the time of the denial of application. Excessive ID loss or damage as laid out in 67c3 is to be compensated for out of personal income and accounts as specified under 67c6 and not uniform work expediture allowances./i/smallbr Termination of Employment Record Termination of Employment Record by Malsquando If a head fires someone, make them fill this out. buTermination of Employment Record/b/ubr br Terminated employee name:field br Terminated from the assignment of:fieldbr br Reason for Termination:fieldbr br Signature & stamp of relevant Head of Staff:fieldbr Signature of any involved IA agent:fieldbr Signature of terminator:fieldbr br Modified Job Transfer Form Modified Job Transfer Form by Kilakk centerbPosition Transfer Application/b NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus/centerhr Name: field Position: field Department: field hr Requested Position: field Department: fieldbr Reason(s): fieldbr Signature: field hr bAuthorization/bbr Department Head: field Head of Personnel: fieldbr If authorized, please sign above and stamp this document below.br NanoTrasen Human Resources reserves the right to revoke and void this application upon infringement of any of the terms and conditions listed below:br list* All affected department heads must agree to and authorize this application before a position transfer may take place. * The department head of the affected department reserves the right to revoke and void any position transfer/s as a result of this application at any time. * The use of any additional access gained from this application to partake in any criminal offense as defined in the Sol Central Code of Law and the NanoTrasen Standard Penal Code is strictly prohibited. * NanoTrasen Corporation is not liable for any damages, injuries, or loss as a direct or indirect result of this position transfer application./list brhr Job Change Application Job Change Application by Malsquando buJOB CHANGE APPLICATION/b/ubr br Applicant Name:field br Applicant current assignment:field br Applicant desired assignment:field br br Reason for request:field br br Applicant signature:field br Signature & stamp of applicants current head of staff:fieldbr Signature & stamp of receiving head of staff:fieldbr Signature & stamp of Head of Personnel/Captain:fieldbr br br Additional Access Application Additional Access Application by Malsquando buADDITIONAL ACCESS APPLICATION/b/ubr br Applicant Name:field br Applicant current department:field br Applicant desired access:field br br Reason for request:field br br Applicant signature:field br Signature & stamp of applicants head of staff:fieldbr Signature & stamp of relevant head of staff:fieldbr Signature & stamp of Head of Personnel/Captain:fieldbr br centersmall By signing this form as applicant you are agreeing that you understand and agree to the following; All Heads are within their rights to revoke this access at anytime for any reason, Any crimes committed with the help of this access either by you or another is your direct fault and responsibility and you will be subject legal and disciplinary actions. You also agree that in no way does Nano Trasen incur any liability for any damages, injury or loss, including, but not limited to, direct, indirect, special, or consequential damages arising out of, resulting from, or any way connected to the use of this access./smallcenterbr br Reassignment form by Superbee29 centerlargelogo bReassignment form/b/large/centerhr bName:/b field bOriginal position:/b field bNew position:/b field bReason:/b field bSignature of applicant:/b fieldhr bSignature of receiving head of staff:/b field bSignature of head of personnel:/b fieldbr Additional access form by Superbee29 centerlargelogo bAdditional access form/b/large/centerhr bName:/b field bPosition:/b field bRequested access:/b field bReason:/b field bSignature of applicant:/b fieldhr bSignature of head of personnel:/b fieldbr Termination form by Superbee29 centerlargelogo bEmployment termination form/b/large/centerhr bName:/b field bPosition:/b field bReason:/b field bSignature of head of personnel:/b fieldbr Demotion form by Superbee29 centerlargelogo bDemotion form/b/large/centerhr bName:/b field bOriginal position:/b field bReason:/b field bSignature of head of personnel:/b fieldbr Inspection log by Superbee29 blargeInpection log/large/bhrbDepartment:/b field bTime:/b field bCrew status:/b field bDepartment rating:/b field iComment:/i fieldhrbSignature:/b fieldhrHEAD OF PERSONNELS STAMP HEREbr Audit log by Superbee29 Just a more detailed inspection log. centerlogo largebDepartment efficiency audit/b/large/centerhrbTime:/b field bDepartment:/b field bHead:/b field bEmployees:/b listfield/list bGeneral efficiency (0-10):/b field bAudit compliance (0-5):/b field bHead authority (0-5, if there is a head):/b fieldhrbResult:/b field efficient bNotes (if any):/b fieldhrbAgent:/b field bSignature:/b fieldhrSTAMP HEREbr Kitchen/Bar Bar menu Bar Menu By GauHelldragon. The break in the last section is where you have to copy/paste twice, since there is a limit on how much you can write to a paper each time bTHE MALTESE FALCONbr hrbr Ask about our daily special!br br DRINKS/bbr hrbr Space Beerbr Iced Space Beerbr Station 13 Grogbr Magm-Alebr Griffeater's Ginbr Uncle Git's Special Reservebr Caccavo Guaranteed Quality Tequillabr Tunguska Triple Distilledbr Goldeneye Vermouthbr Captain Pete's Cuban Spiced Rumbr Doublebeard Beared Special Winebr Chateua De Baton Premium Cognacbr Robert Robust's Coffee Liqueurbr br bMIXED DRINKS/bbr hrbr Allies Cocktailbr Andalusiabr Anti-Freezebr Bahama Mamabr Classic Martinibr Cuba Librebr Gin Fizzbr Gin and Tonicbr Irish Car Bombbr Irish Coffeebr Irish Creambr Long Island Iced Teabr Manhattanbr The Manly Dorfbr Margaritabr Screwdriverbr Syndicate Bombbr Pan-Galactic Gargle Blasterbr Tequilla Sunrisebr Vodka Martinibr Vodka and Tonicbr Whiskey Colabr Whiskey Sodabr White Russianbr hrbrbNON-ALCOHOLIC DRINKS/bbr Coffeebr Teabr Hot Chocolatebr Iced Teabr Iced Coffeebr Orange Juicebr Tomato Juicebr Tonic Waterbr Sodasbr Extended Bar Menu Extended Bar Menu by Phil235 The break in the middle is where you have to copy/paste twice, since there is a limit on how much you can write to a paper each time. blargeuTHE MALTESE FALCON/u/b/largebr br br buDRINKS/u/bbr br*small= availability not guaranteed/smallbrbr Space BeerbrBeer from the kegbrIced Space BeerbrStation 13 GrogbrMagm-AlebrGriffeater's GinbrUncle Git's Special ReservebrCaccavo Guaranteed Quality TequillabrTunguska Triple DistilledbrGoldeneye VermouthbrCaptain Pete's Cuban Spiced RumbrDoublebeard Beared Special WinebrChateau De Baton Premium CognacbrRobert Robust's Coffee Liqueur (Kahlua)brMoonshine*br brbrbuCOCKTAILS/u/bbrbrAllies CocktailbrAndalusiabrAnti-FreezebrBahama MamabrClassic MartinibrCuba LibrebrGin FizzbrGin and TonicbrIrish Car BombbrIrish CoffeebrIrish CreambrLong Island Iced TeabrManhattanbrThe Manly DorfbrMargaritabrScrewdriverbrSyndicate BombbrPan-Galactic Gargle BlasterbrTequilla SunrisebrVodka MartinibrVodka and TonicbrWhiskey ColabrWhiskey SodabrWhite Russianbr Goldschlager* brHippie's Delight* brHooch* brAcid Spit* brAloe* brAmasec* brAtomic Bomb*brB-52brBarefoot*brBeepsky Smash*brBilk brBlack Russian brBloody MarybrBooger*brBrave BullbrChangeling Sting brDemons Blood*brDevil's Kiss* brDriest Martini*brErika Surprise*brManhattan Project*brNuka Cola*brNeurotoxin*brPatron*brSake*brSbiten*brSingulo*brSnow WhitebrThree Mile Island Iced TeabrToxins Special*brbrbrbuNON-ALCOHOLIC DRINKS/u/bbrbrCoffeebrTeabrHot ChocolatebrIced TeabrIced CoffeebrOrange JuicebrTomato JuicebrLime JuicebrLemon Juice*brPotato Juice*brBerry Juice*brWatermelon Juice*brTonic WaterbrSodasbrBanana Honk*brBrown StarbrKira SpecialbrLemonade*brCafe LattebrMead*brMilk ShakebrRed Mead*brRewriterbrSilencer*brSoy Latte*brThe Doctor's Delight*br Kitchen Menu Kitchen Menu by Phil235 centerlargebEXODUS KITCHEN MENU/b/large/centerhr centerlarge= A la Carte =/large/centerbrhr ubAppetizers/b/ubrlist*Plump biscuit*fortune cookie*cracker*Popcorn*Poppy Pretzel/listhr ubVegetable Recipes/b/ubrlist*Boiled Rice*Stewed soy meat*loaded baked potato*Eggplant Parmigiana*Chawanmushi*Cheese slices*Tofu*Soylen Viridians*Cold Chili Stew*Hot Chili Stew/listhr ubFries/b/ubrlist*Carrot Fries*Potato Fries*Cheesy Fries/listhr ubSalads/b/ubrlist*Herb Salad*Aesir Salad*Valid Salad/listhr ubSoups/b/ubrlist*Meatball soup*Nettle Soup*Wish Soup*Vegetable Soup*Tomato Soup*Mushroom Soup*Beet Soup*Milo Soup/listhr ubBreads/b/ubrlist*Baguette*Jelly Toast*'Two bread'*Regular Bread*Meat Bread*Tofu Bread*Banana-nut Bread*Cream Cheese Bread/listhr ubMeat Recipes/b/ubrlist*Meat steak*Enchiladas*Monkey's delight*Stew*Sausage*Faggot*Kebab*Cheese omelette*Fried eggs*Boiled egg*Donk Pocket*Fish 'n' Chips*Fish fingers*Cuban Carp/listhr ubBurgers/b/ubrlist*Meat Burger*Tofu Burger*Jelly Burger*Big Bite Burger*Super Bite Burger*Fillet-o-Carp burger/listhr ubSandwiches/b/ubrlist*Sandwich*Toasted Sandwich*Grilled Cheese Sandwich*Jelly Sandwich/listhr ubPizzas/b/ubrlist*Margherita*Mushroom Pizza*Meat Pizza*Vegetable Pizza/listhr ubSpaghettis/b/ubrlist*Boiled Spaghetti*Tomato Pasta*Spaghetti & meatballs*Spesslaw/listhr ubPies/b/ubrlist*Golden Apple Tart*Plump Pie*Pumpkin Pie*Meat Pie*Tofu Pie*Cherry Pie*Berry Clafoutis*Apple Pie*Banana Cream Pie/listhr ubCakes/b/ubrlist*Vanilla Cake*Carrot Cake*Cheese Cake*Birthday Cake*Apple Cake*Orange Cake*Lime Cake*Lemon Cake*Chocolate Cake/listhr ubDesserts/b/ubrlist*Muffins*Candied Apple*Rice pudding*Chocolate egg*Waffle*Donut*Jelly Donut/listhr ubDrinks/b/ubrlist*Water*Milk*Orange Juice*Watermelon Juice*Lime Juice*Lemon Juice*Berry Juice*Potato Juice/listhr ubAlcohols/b/ubrlist*Kahlua*wine*sake*vodka*moonshine/listbrsmallAsk the bartender for cocktails/smallhr ubCondiments/b/ubrlist*Hot sauce*Cold sauce*Ketchup*Corn oil*Soy sauce/list brbrbrhrsmalliThe availability of each recipe may vary. Restrictions may apply./i/small Cargo Item Request Form Item Request Form by MagmaRam bITEM REQUEST FORM/bbr br bAPPLICANT NAME:/bfieldbr bREQUESTED ITEM:/bfieldbr bREASON FOR REQUEST:/bfieldbr bAPPLICANT SIGNATURE:/bfieldbr bSIGNATURE OF RELEVANT HEAD OF STAFF:/bfieldbr bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF PERSONNEL:/bfieldbr bDATE AND TIME:/b Item Application Item Application by Malsquando buITEM APPLICATION/b/ubr br Applicant name:fieldbr Requested Item:fieldbr br Reason for request:fieldbr br Applicant signature:field br Signature & stamp of applicants head of staff:fieldbr Signature & stamp of relevant head of staff:fieldbr Signature & stamp of Head of Personnel/Captain:fieldbr br smallcenterBy singing this form as applicant you are agreeing that you understand Nano Trasen does not provide any warranty whatsoever that the item will be free of defects or faults. In no respect shall Nano Trasen incur any liability for any damages, injury or loss, including, but not limited to, direct, indirect, special, or consequential damages arising out of, resulting from, or any way connected to the use of the item. The item if provided, remains Nano Trasen property and is in no way your own/center/small br br Ore/Material Inventory Ore/Material Inventory by Malsquando bcenterulargeOre/Material Inventory/large/b/center/ubr br bStation Time:/bfieldbr bShipment Number:/bfieldbr br bOres/Material in this shipment:/bbr smallLeave blank or write 0 if none/smallbr br Iron Ore:field, Metal:field, Plasteel:fieldbr br Sand:field, Glass:field, Reinforced Glassfieldbr br Gold Ore:field, Gold Bar(s)field,br br Silver Ore:field, Silver Bar(s)field, br br Phoron Ore:field, Solid Phoron:fieldbr br Uranium Ore:field, Uranium:fieldbr br Diamond Ore:field, Diamond(s)fieldbr br miscellaneous:Fieldbr br bSupply personal signature:/b Delivery of Ore/Material Form Delivery of Ore/Material by Malsquando bcenterulargeDelivery of Ore/Material Form/large/b/center/ubr br bStation Time on delivery:/bfieldbr borigin Shipment Number(s):/bfieldbr small(Mutliple shipment origins is allowed. Seperate multiple numbers with a / )/smallbr bShipment Destination:/bfieldbr bShipment Method:/bfieldbr br bOres/Material in this shipment:/bbr smallLeave blank or write 0 if none/smallbr br Iron Ore:field, Metal:field, Plasteel:fieldbr br Sand:field, Glass:field, Reinforced Glassfieldbr br Gold Ore:field, Gold Bar(s)field,br br Silver Ore:field, Silver Bar(s)field, br br Phoron Ore:field, Solid Phoron:fieldbr br Uranium Ore:field, Uranium:fieldbr br Diamond Ore:field, Diamond(s)fieldbr br miscellaneous:Fieldbr br bSupply personal signature:/b Confirmation Form Confirmation Form by Malsquando centerbulargeConfirmation Form/b/u/large/centerbr br bShipment Destination:/bfieldbr br br bOres/Material in this shipment:/bbr smallLeave blank or write 0 if none/smallbr br Iron Ore:field, Metal:field, Plasteel:fieldbr br Sand:field, Glass:field, Reinforced Glassfieldbr br Gold Ore:field, Gold Bar(s)field,br br Silver Ore:field, Silver Bar(s)field, br br Phoron Ore:field, Solid Phoron:fieldbr br Uranium Ore:field, Uranium:fieldbr br Diamond Ore:field, Diamond(s)fieldbr br miscellaneous:Fieldbr br bSupply personal signature:/bfieldbr brecipient signature:/bfieldbr br smallcenterBy signing this form as recipient you agree thatbr all materials listed were present at the timebrof signing. You also agree that after signing,br you and your department take full responsibilitybr for the materials delivered./small/centerbr Heads of Department Central Command Communication By Persona E. To be sent by heads to contact Centcomm. centerlargebNANOTRASEN QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT NETWORK/b/large/center centerbFORM NT-QEN-01:/b/center centerbGENERAL TRANSMISSION/b/center centerlogo/center centerlargebQUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT TRANSMISSION/b/large/center hr bDate: /bfield bTime: /bfield hr bOrigin: /bNSS Exodus bDepartment: /bfield bDestination: /bfield bSender's Name: /bfield bSender's Rank: /bfield hr bPriority: /bfield bSubject: /bfield hr largebMessage Body:/b/large field hr bSender's signature: /bfield bSignatures of additional authorities:/b field bStamps of applicable authorities below this line./b hr Emergency Transmission Emergency Transmission by Minijar To be sent via Fax Machine to Central Command in emergencies center large b EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION /center /large /b Sender: sign Position: field Message: field Signed: sign Employee AWOL/MIA report Employee AWOL/MIA report by Valido Must be accompanied, if KIA, by a death in the workplace report form, and a Employee liability report form for the death and loss of the crewmen centerbuCD-14 Form:/u/blargeCrew missing while on duty/center/large brhr brbuName/Aliases:/u/bi brfield/i brbuAssignment:/u/bi brfield/i brbuReason for Crew missing from duty/u/bi brfield/i brbuWhat can be done to rectify this issue?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuIs executive action required?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHead of department:/u/bi brfield/i brhrismallCrewmen dilinquent of duty are governed by the protocol 348-60-9, and NT withold the right to perform any and all acts of punishment and repossession upon said employee under protocol 348-60-2. Crewmen are at minimum docked of pay till such time as recommencement as governed by contract 24-5. Crewmen death does not excuse crewmen from employee or contractual duty as per protocol 374-46 and interspace concordant 47. Any and all losses caused by the employee Crewmen loss and excessive loss is defined within protocol 23-13B. Any and all employee recreation can occur only upon confirmation of employee death in accordance with interspace concordant 23-F. NT withold the right to deny, permit, overide all concordants or orders of command staff upon NT vessels including but not limited to stations, boats, shuttles, barges, tugs, ships, cruisers, freighters, frigates and capital vessels./i/smallbr Reassignment Order Reassignment Order by MagmaRam bREASSIGNMENT ORDER/bbr br bEMPLOYEE:/bfieldbr bORIGINAL POSITON:/bfieldbr bNEW POSITION:/bfieldbr bREASON FOR REASSIGNMENT:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF RELEVANT HEAD OF STAFF:/bfieldbr bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF PERSONNEL:/bfieldbr bDATE AND TIME:/bfield Access Change Order Access Change Order by MagmaRam bACCESS CHANGE ORDER/bbr br bEMPLOYEE:/bfieldbr bACCESS ADDED/REMOVED:/bfieldbr bREASONING FOR ADDITION/REMOVAL:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF RELEVANT HEAD(S) OF STAFF:/bfieldbr bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF PERSONNEL:/bfieldbr bDATE AND TIME:/bfield Dismissal Order Dismissal Order by MagmaRam bDISMISSAL ORDER/bbr br bEMPLOYEE:/bfieldbr bORIGINAL POSITON:/bfieldbr bREASON FOR DISMISSAL:/b field br bSIGNATURE OF RELEVANT HEAD OF STAFF:/bfieldbr bSIGNATURE OF HEAD OF PERSONNEL:/bfieldbr bDATE AND TIME:/bfield Staff Assessment paperwork Staff Assessment Paperwork by Valido centerbuS-112 Form:/u/blargeShift Departmental Staff Assessment/center/large brhr brbuDepartment:/u/bi brfield/i brbuName or staff member:/u/bi brfield/i brbuCurrent Job:/u/bi brfield/i brbuCurrent Duties:/u/bi brfield/i brbuDoes the staff member wear the correct uniform and protective gear?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuRate the staff members performance between 1 and 10, 10 being the highest:/u/bi brfield/i brbuDoes the staff member require further training:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHead of Department:/u/bi brfield/i brhrismallContained review materials are not representative of the views of NT. NT and are not liable for any bias or offensive language contained within said review materials. NT withold the right to action upon any information contained within this assessment./i/smallbr Security Injunction Form centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b idate/i iInjunction/i/centerhrThis document, when present to _ufield/u___, will immediately take effect to prohibit the named individual from: field under the authority of _ufield/u___. Violations of this injunction will be prosecuted under regulation i204. Arrest Warrant This is the form that should be signed to authorize an arrest, presented to a suspect as notification of arrest, and faxed to the Marshals. A second signature is required only if two officers or an officer and a detective are authorizing the arrest. centerlargebSol Central Government Colonial Marshal Bureau/b/large in the jurisdiction of the NAS Crescent in Nyx bARREST WARRANT/b/center This document serves as authorization and notice for the arrest of small(name of person to be arrested)/small _ufield/u____ for the crime(s) of: field Date: _udate/u__ Vessel or habitat: _uNSS Exodus/u____ _ufield/u____ smallSignature of person authorizing arrest/small _ufield/u____ smallSignature of second person authorizing arrest, if applicable/small UPDATED Armory Inventory centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b idate/i iArmory Inventory - Revision field/i/centerhrcenterArmory/centerlist*bDeployable barriers/b: 4 *bBiohazard suits/b: 1 *bBiohazard hoods/b: 1 *bBomb suits/b: 1 *bBomb hoods/b: 1 *bSecurity officer's jumpsuits/b: 1 *bBrown shoes/b: 1 *bGas masks/b: 6 *bPepperspray grenades/b: 6 *bFlashbangs/b: 7 *bHandcuffs/b: 7 *bR.O.B.U.S.T. cartridges/b: 7 *bCans of pepperspray/b: 3 field/listhrcenterSecure Armory/centerlist*bLAEP90 Perun energy guns/b: 4 *bHesphaistos Industries G40E laser carbines/b: 4 *bNT Mk60 EW Halicon ion rifles/b: 2 *bNT Mk58 .45 pistols/b: 4 *bFlashbangs/b: 7 *bHandcuffs/b: 7 *bPepperspray grenades/b: 6 *bTracking implants/b: 4 *bChemical implants/b: 5 *bImplanters/b: 2 *bImplant pads/b: 2 *bLocators/b: 1 *bRiot suits/b: 3 *bRiot helmets/b: 3 *bRiot shields/b: 3 *bStun batons/b: 3 *bBulletproof vests/b: 2 *bAblative armor vests/b: 2 *bPortable flashers/b: 3 field/listhrcenterTactical Equipment/centerlist*bW-T Remmington 29x shotguns/b: 2 *bSecurity armor vests/b: 4 *bBeanbag shells/b: 14 field/listhrbWarden (print)/b: field bSignature/b:br Armory Log centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b idate/i iArmory Log/i/centerhrcentersmallPermanent armory changes require a revision to the armory inventory./small/centerhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrbItem/b: field bTime out/b: field bOfficer/b: field bTime in/b: fieldhrfield bWarden (print)/b: field bSignature/b:br Security: Sol Government Crime Report To report all Sol Government Crimes. largebcenterSol. Gov Official Document/b/center/large icenterNANOTRASEN STATION EXODUS/i/center centersmallSol Government Crime Report/small/center hr br Suspect name: fieldbr Crimes committed: fieldbr Time of occurrence: fieldbr Location(s) of occurrence: fieldbr Persons involved: fieldbr br Details of Crime: fieldbr Evidence of Crime: fieldbr Arresting officer: fieldbr Arresting officer Signature: fieldbr Sol Government High Crime Report largebcenterSol. Gov Official Document/b/center/large icenterNANOTRASEN STATION EXODUS/i/center centersmallSol Government High Crime Report/small/center hr br Suspect name: fieldbr Crimes committed: fieldbr Time of occurrence: fieldbr Location(s) of occurrence: fieldbr Persons involved: fieldbr br Details of Crime: fieldbr Evidence of Crime: fieldbr Arresting officer: fieldbr Reviewing officer: fieldbr br Reviewer Comment: fieldbr br Arresting officer Signature: fieldbr Reviewing officer Signature: fieldbr NanoTrasen Security Offense/Incident Report NanoTrasen Security Offense/Incident Report by Susan centerbuNanoTrasen Security Offense/Incident Report/b/u/centerbr centeriCasenumber: 2559-xxxxxx/i/centerbr br biEvent Information/i/bbr br Reported on: fieldbr Incident occurred between: fieldbr Offense: fieldbr Location: fieldbr Forced entry?: fieldbr Weapon type: fieldbr Stolen goods?: fieldbr br biClearance Information/b/ibr br Officer reporting: fieldbr Division: fieldbr Supervisor: fieldbr br ibVictim Information/i/bbr br Name: fieldbr Age: fieldbr Race: fieldbr Occupation: fieldbr Sex: fieldbr Cause of death/Extent of injury: fieldbr Hate crime related: fieldbr br ibSuspect Information/i/bbr br Name: fieldbr Age: fieldbr Race: fieldbr Occupation: fieldbr Sex: fieldbr Hair color: fieldbr Eye color: fieldbr Build: fieldbr Complexion: fieldbr Aliases: fieldbr br ibNarrative/i/bbr Security Guidelines Security Guidelines by moonloon centerbSecurity Guidelines/b/centerbr hrbr bGolden rule:/b centerKeep communications up at all times on the Security Channel and report all movements, arrests and all security matters over the radio./centerbr hrbr bGuidelines/bbr *Talk first, stun second.br *Always call for backup before attempting to confront a possibly dangerous criminal.br *Charge your weapons after every usage.br *Stay calm under all circumstances, anger and fear show weakness.br *Always lock Security lockers & logout of security terminals after each use.br *Seal off crime scenes and wait for forensics personnel to arrive.br *Avoid using force where possible.br *Inform the Warden when a criminal is wanted and set their wanted status via your security hud if possible. Beepsky is a force to be reckoned with.br *Respect the chain of command! The Warden outranks you within the brig itself. Obey the Head of Security, but remember that the Captain outranks him.br *Remember your priorities: One punch is hardly something to arrest anyone over if there is a hostage situation.br Arrest Warrant form Arrest Warrant form by Jakeflex centerblarge Arrest Warrant /center/b/largebr br I, Captain, Head of Security or Warden field, hereby declare that field is to be arrested for the following crimes, according to Corporate Regulations: i field/ibr br His/Her sentence is to be no less than field minutes, with the following additional charges (if applicable): ifield/ibr br He/She will be arrested by any Security Officer that spots him/her and that is authorized and/or carrying this warrant.br br Signature of the Captain/Warden/HoS: fieldbr br Stamp of the Captain or Head of Security (if applicable):fieldbr hrbr Armoury Item Request Armoury Item Request by Kakashi57 hr centerLargebArmoury Item Request/b/largebr smallFor those armoury items that you need./small/center hr hr br bName:/b fieldbr bJob:/b fieldbr bItem(s):/b fieldbr bReason:/b field hr bcenterBorrower's Signature:/b uifield/i/u/center hr hr centersmall(Office to fill)/small/center bApproval Name:/b fieldbr hr bcenterApproval's Signature:/b uifield/i/u/center hr hr Armory Item Deployment Form Armory Item Deployment Form by Playbahnosh centerbuArmory Item Deployment Form/b/u/centerbr hrbr smalliThe following item(s) are issued from the Armory to the recipient for use in accordance with standing security protocols and orders. The recipient must not share these items with any other personnel without direct approval from a commanding officer! All items must be returned to the Armory after use!/ibr/small br bItem(s) issued: /bbr fieldbr br bIssued by: /bfieldbr bReason: /bfieldbr bRecipient's Name: /bfieldbr bRank: /bfieldbr br smalliThis form must be signed by the Recipient and the Warden!/i/smallbr hr bRecipient's Signature: /bfieldbr bWarden's Signature: /bfieldbr br hr br centeruItem Return Form/u/centerbr smalliFill out in the event of returning the issued items./i/smallbr br bAll issued items returned and accounted for?(yes/no): /bfieldbr iIf no, used up/missing items: /ifieldbr br bWarden's Signature: /bfieldbr hr Criminal Prosecution Form Criminal Prosecution Form by Playbahnosh centerbuCriminal Prosecution Form/b/u/centerbr hrbr smalliThis form records the event and circumstances of the criminal prosecution of this crewmember. A fully filled out form is required to validate sentence! Make sure to update criminal database file of the prosecuted in addition to this form!/i/smallbr br bOffender's name: /bfieldbr bOffender's title: /bfieldbr bCrime(s) committed: /bfieldbr hr smalli(Fill out if applicable)/i/smallbr bWitness(es): /bfieldbr bInterrogation conducted by: /bfieldbr iTranscript attached?(yes/no): /ifieldbr bItem(s) taken into evidence: /bfieldbr hr buSentence: /u/bfieldbr iModifying factors: /ifieldbr bSentence interval (if applicable): /bfieldbr bSentenced by: /bfieldbrbr smalliSentences carried out must be validated by the Warden's signature! Life sentences Must be validated by the HoS! Executions must be validated by the Captain!/i/smallbr br bSignature: /bfieldbr hr br centerbPrisonner Release Form/b/centerbr smalliFill out in the event of releasing this prisonner (if applicable)/i/smallbr bSentence served to full extent? (yes/no): /bfieldbr iIf no, reason for early release: /ifieldbr br bSignature: /bfieldbr hr Search Warrant Search Warrant by Playbahnosh centerbuSearch Warrant/b/u/centerbr br smalliThe Security Officer(s) bearing this Warrant are hereby authorized by the Issuer to conduct a one time lawful search of the Suspect's person/belongings/premises and/or Department for any items and materials that could be connected to the suspected criminal act described below, pending an investigation in progress. The Security Officer(s) are obligated to remove any and all such items from the Suspects posession and/or Department and file it as evidence. The Suspect/Department staff is expected to offer full co-operation. In the event of the Suspect/Department staff attempting to resist/impede this search or flee, they must be taken into custody immediately! All confiscated items must be filed and taken to Evidence!/i/smallbr br smalli(*if applicable)/i/small bSuspect's Name*: /bfieldbr bSuspect's Title*: /bfieldbr br bDepartment: /bfieldbr br bSuspected Crime(s): /bfieldbr br bExtent of search: /bfieldbr br bWarrant issued by: /bfieldbr bSignature: /bfieldbr hr br smalli(To be filled out after search)/i/small bSearch conducted by: /bbr fieldbr bItem(s) taken as evidence: /bbr fieldbr bNotes: /bbr fieldbr bSignature: /bfieldbr hr Interrogation Report Interrogation Report by Playbahnosh centerbuInterrogation Report/b/u/centerbr br smalliAn audio recording or transcript of the interview must be attached to this report to be considered valid! In the event of a criminal prosecution, this report is considered as evidence!/i/smallbr br bInterviewer's name: /bfieldbr bRank: /bfieldbr br bInterviewee's name: /bfieldbr bTitle: /bfieldbr bDesignation/bsmalli(Suspect/Witness/Other)/i/smallb: /bfieldbr bInterviewee's Legal Aid present/bsmalli(name, title)/i/smallb: /bfieldbr bOther personnel present: /bfieldbr hr buInterview Notes: /u/bbr fieldbr br hr bInterviewer's Signature: /bfieldbr hr Criminal Confession Criminal Confession by Playbahnosh centerbuCriminal Confession/b/u/centerbr br iI,/ismall(name)/small fieldi,/ismall(title)/small field ihereby declare, that I committed the crime(s) of/i small(crime(s))/smallfield iagainst/ismall (victim(s))/small field iin collaboration with/i small(accomplice(s))/smallfieldi. I accept the consequences of my actions and face the sanctions deemed appropriate by NanoTrasen Law. I understand, that this confession is non-withdrawable, non-changeable and is admissible as evidence of my guilt in criminal proceedings./ibr br bSignature: /bfieldbr hr Medical Prescription Form A form for prescribing patients medicines that they can then pick up later. centerlargebNSS Exodus Medical Department/b/large/center br largeuPrescription/u:/largebr field brbrhr uFor/u: field br uAssignment/u: field br hr uPrescribing Doctor/u: field br uDate/u: field br hr uPharmacist/u: field brbr smallThis prescription will not be refilled except under written authorization./small Autopsy Report Autopsy Report by Susan bcenterOFFICE OF THE STATION MEDICAL EXAMINER/b/centerbr icenterNanoTrasen Research Station Exodus, Tau Ceti 3/i/centerbr br DECEASED: fieldbr RACE: fieldbr SEX: fieldbr AGE: fieldbr RANK: fieldbr hr TYPE OF DEATH: fieldbr DESCRIPTION OF BODY: fieldbr MARKS AND WOUNDS: fieldbr hr PROBABLE CAUSE OF DEATH: fieldbr MANNER OF DEATH: fieldbr hr iI hereby declare that after receiving notice of the death described herein, I took charge of the body and made inquiries regarding the cause of death in accordance with Section 38-701b of NanoTrasen Pathology Code, and that the information contained herein regarding said death is true and correct to the best of my knowledge and belief./ibr SIGNATURE: fieldbr Department Health Inspection By Emmanuel Bassil centerbuS-113 Form:/u/blargeShift Departmental Sanitation Assessment/center/large brhr brbuDepartment:/u/bi brfield/i brbuInspecting Medical Employee's Signature:/u/bi brfield/i brbuSanitary state of Department:/u/bi brfield/i brbuSanitary state of Employees:/u/bi brfield/i brbuSuggested action:/u/bi brfield/i brbuAction Taken. Administrative use only./u/bi brfield/i brbuChief Medical Officer's Signature./u/bi brfield/i brhrismallContained review materials are not representative of the views of NT. NT and are not liable for any bias or offensive language contained within said review materials. NT withold the right to action upon any information contained within this assessment./i/smallbr Internal Affairs Internal Affairs Report Internal Affairs report by Susan bcenterNANOTRASEN STATION EXODUS/b/centerbr icenterINTERNAL INVESTIGATION/i/centerbr icenterPERSONNEL COMPLAINT/i/centerbr br Type of Complaint: fieldbr Complaintant: fieldbr Date/Time of occurence: fieldbr Location of occurence: fieldbr Employee(s) involved: fieldbr br DETAILS OF COMPLAINT: fieldbr hr How received: fieldbr Complaint investigated by: fieldbr Reviwed by: fieldbr br REVIEWER COMMENT: fieldbr Complaint Record Complaint Record by Malsquando buComplaint Record/b/ubr br Complaint Raised by (sign):field br br uComplaint in full detail/ubr fieldbr br centersmallBy signing as complainant you agree that you understand your complaint may be shown to any persons mentioned in your complaint, and that all information provided in your complaint is true and in full detail. You also agree you understand if any of the information provided by you is found to be false, intentionally false or out of context, you may be subject to disciplinary actions including, but not limited to, brig time, termination of employment. After filling the complaint section and signing your name please hand in this sheet./small/centerbr br uActions Taken/ubr fieldbr br Signature & stamp of Head of Personal/Captain:fieldbr Signature & stamp of any relevant head of staff:fieldbr Signature of any involved IA agent:fieldbr br IAA Report by Superbee29 A generic report for any bureaucratic thing you may want to make. centerlogo blargeInternal Affairs Report/large/b/centerhrbReporter:/b field bSubject:/b field bContents:/b fieldhrbSignature:/b fieldhrbNotes:/bbr Complaint Form by mkalash centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b iComplaint Form/i/centerhrcentersmallThis section is to be filled out by the complainant./small/center bComplainant/b: field bOther Involved Person(s)/b: field bComplaint/b: field centersmallI understand that filing a false complaint may result in detention or a fine, as well as the loss of the privilege to file complaints, and that it is up to the receiving agent's discretion on how this complaint is handled, if at all./small/center bSignature/b: fieldhrcentersmallThis section is to be filled out by the receiving agent./small/center bAction taken/b: field bNotes/b: fieldhrsmallsign; Internal Affairs Agent, NSS Exodus. This document is void unless stamped./small Inspection Report by mkalash centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b iInspection Report/i/centerhrbDepartment/b: field bDepartment head/b: field bDepartment staff/b: field bReport/b: field bRecommended action(s)/b: fieldhrsmallsign; Internal Affairs Agent, NSS Exodus. This document is void unless stamped./small Incident Report by mkalash centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b iIncident Report/i/centerhrbInvolved person(s)/b: field bIncident description/b: field bRecommended action(s)/b: fieldhrsmallsign; Internal Affairs Agent, NSS Exodus. This document is void unless stamped./small Notification of Dismissal by mkalash centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b iNotification of Dismissal/i/centerhrThis paper serves as a notification that bfield/b (position) bfield/b (full name) has been dismissed under the authority of Central Command. This dismissal will take effect immediately upon receipt of this notification, and will be reviewed by Human Resources to determine the permanent consequence of the cause of this dismissal. Refusal to comply with dismissal protocols will result in further and immediate consequences.hrsmallsign; Internal Affairs Agent, NSS Exodus. This document is void unless stamped./small Appeal Form by mkalash centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b iAppeal Form/i/centerhrcentersmallThis section is to be filled out by the appellant./small/center bAppellant/b: field bAdministrator of action/b: field bAction appealed/b: field bArgument/b: field centersmallI understand that it is up to the receiving agent's discretion on how this appeal is handled, if at all./small/center bSignature/b: fieldhrcentersmallThis section is to be filled out by the receiving agent./small/center bAction taken/b: field bNotes/b: fieldhrsmallsign; Internal Affairs Agent, NSS Exodus. This document is void unless stamped./small Message by mkalash centerlogo blargeNSS Exodus/large/b iATTN: field/i/centerhrfieldhrsmallsign; Internal Affairs Agent, NSS Exodus./small Genetics Genetics experimentation is currently unavailable on Baystation12. SE experimentation SE Experimentation form by Hacenten bSE experimentation/b br brbGeneticist:/bfield brbSignature:/bfield br brbSubject:/bfield brbRank:/bfield brbSignature:/bfield br brbNotes:/bfield br SE Block 27 isoinjector Request Form SE Injector Request Form by Pringles centerSE Block 27 isoinjector Request Form/centerbr br The department field request #field SE Block 27 isoinjectorsbr br centerOutline of reason for request/centerbr small(A)Using NON-SCIENTIFIC terminology, please summarize the primary objective(s) of the study/smallbr fieldbr br small(B)Using NON-SCIENTIFIC terminology, please summarize the benefit(s) expected from the study/smallbr fieldbr br br Signature of requesting partyfieldbr Signature of relevant Head Of Stafffieldbr br centersmall As the requesting party you acknowledge that all subjects gained by using the requested Items will be maintained and used in accordance with the NT Science progression act and in no way will the subject(s) be used for any other reason(s) than for the progression of scientific knowledge./smallcenterbr Genetics self-research contract Genetics Self-Research Contract by fedobear centerlargebGeneticist self-testing waiver of rights/b/large/center centerfield/centerhr Date:field-2559br Time:fieldbr hrbr Applicant Geneticist name:fieldbr br By signing this document you are hereby granted consent to self-test genetic manipulation technologybr small(which would normally be a violation of NT health&safety code art. 24 Ss. 7)/small,br on the condition that iat any time/i superintending officers small(RD, CMO, or captain)/small may, ieven with no reason given/i, put on hold your research, issue a search on your workplace or personal belongings,br or demand you to be subject to ryetalyn gene restructuring therapy and any other medical staff deems neccessary. brbr Failure to comply may result in voiding of this contract, fines, termination of employment contract, arrest, sedation, or any other means NT commanding staff finds appropriate to enforce their executive decision. brhr Applicant Signature:fieldbr brhr Head of Research Department signature: fieldbr hrcentersmallStamp:/small/centerhr Xenobiology Slime Breeding Log Slime Breeding Log by Malsquando bucenterSlime Breeding Log/b/u/centerbr br Station Time during observation of breeding:fieldbr br Parent Slime type of bred Slime:fieldbr Parent Slime ID# of bred Slime:fieldbr br Bred Slime type:fieldbr Bred Slime ID#:fieldbr br Child Slime type of bred Slime:fieldbr Child Slime ID# of bred Slime:fieldbr br Child Slime type of bred Slime:fieldbr Child Slime ID# of bred Slime:fieldbr br Child Slime type of bred Slime:fieldbr Child Slime ID# of bred Slime:fieldbr br Child Slime type of bred Slime:fieldbr Child Slime ID# of bred Slime:fieldbr br Notes:fieldbr br Signature of observing scientist: Core Experimentation Log Core Experimentation Log by Malsquando bucenterCore Experimentation Log/b/u/centerbr br Station Time apon experimentation:fieldbr br Core type:fieldbr origin Slime ID#:fieldbr br Injected substance:fieldbr Observed Effect:fieldbr br Notes:fieldbr br Signature: Xenoarcheology Site Excavation Report Site Excavation Report by Levyafan ibcenterSite Excavation Report/center/b/i br centerlogo/center hr b Reporting scientist: field /b br b Overviewing Research Director: field /b hr b Approximate age of the site: /bfield br bObjects Found:/b br field br bGeneralised Overview:/b br field br br Anomalistic Object Report Anomalistic Object Report by Aticius ibcenter Anomalistic Object Report /i/b/center br centerlogo/center br centerb AO Codename:/bfield/center br centerb Reporting Scientist: field /center/b br centerb Overviewing Research Director: field /center/b br centerbContainment Procedures/b/center br field br centerbGeneralized Overview/b/center br field br bApproximate Age of AO:/bfield br bThreat Level of AO: /bfield br br Replicator Functionality Report Replicator Functionality Report by Levyafan ibcenterReplicator Functionality Report/center/b/i br centerlogo/center br bReporting scientist: field/b br bOverwiewing Research Director: field/b br bList of controls:/b br list *field *field *field *field *field *field *field *field *field *field /list br br Research & Development R&D equipment loan form R&D Equipment loan form by Thrain bEquipment Loan/bbr hrbr The following item(s) are considered experimental. NanoTrasen can not be held responsible for injury sustained during the use of the item(s). The receiver must use the following item(s) only for their intended purpose. The receiver must not share these items with any other person(s) without direct approval of NanoTrasen command staff. br br Item(s) loaned:br fieldbr br Name of receiver: fieldbr Name of crew member loaning the item(s): fieldbr br Note: Please make sure this form is stamped bellow the line by related head of staff before the end of one standard work week. br hrbr Experimentation Participation Consent Form Experimentation Participation Consent Form by Levyafan centerbiExperimentation Participation Consent/i/b/center br centerlogo/center br bBrief Experimentation Summary:/b br field hr By signing this form, I, field, confirm consent of my participation in this experiment or series of experiments and acknowledge that NanoTrasen TSC and its Research personnel are unot/u responsible or liable for any damage, harm or death caused by the experiment or series of experiments I have agreed to participate in. br bOverviewing Scientist:/b field br hr Signed, field Other Paper work loss or damage report Paperwork loss or damage report by Valido Must accompany any and all lost or damaged paper work replacement requests centerbuPW-42-3 Form:/u/blarge Paperwork loss or damage report/center/large brhr brbuName/Aliases of losing party:/u/bi brfield/i brbuCurrent Job:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWas the paper lost or damaged?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuOther involved parties and occupation:/u/bi brfield/i brbuOther parties culpability in the incident:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHow was the paperwork lost or damaged?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuWhat can be done to avoid this occuring again?:/u/bi brfield/i brbuHead of losing party's department signature:/u/bibrfield/ibrhrismallNew paperwork requests are goverened by fair use policy PW-41. NT withold the right to deny any and all applications for replacement paperwork dependent on policy PW-41 and any other pertanent criteria designated by NT at the time of the denial of application. Excessive paperwork loss or damage as laid out in PW-41-b is to be compensated for out of personal income and accounts as specified under 67c6 and not paperwork expediture allowances./i/smallbr Paperwork receipt form Paperwork receipt form by Valido The only form that does not require a receipt form is a receipt of delivery form as it is counted as it's own receipt form. center buPW-1 Form:/u/blarge Paperwork Reciept of Delivery form/center/largebr hrbr buName/Aliases of recieving party:/u/bibr field/ibr buCurrent Job of recieving party:/u/bibr field/ibr buName/Aliases of sending party:/u/bibr field/ibr buCurrent Job of sending party:/u/bibr field/ibr buPaperwork being sent:/u/bibr field/ibr buPaperwork sent confirmation:/u/bibr field/ibr buPaperwork recieved confirmation:/u/bibr field/ibr buHead of Personnel reciept processed:/u/bibr field/ibr hrismallPaper work reciepting is managed by the designated paperwork reciepting officer, all paperwork reciepts must be transferred to the office of the paperwork reciepting officer as per policy PW-1C. Failure to file a paperwork reciept is in violation of policy PW-1C and thus the none reciepting party will be subject to punity under the guidelines set out in policy PW-1-1R. PW-1 forms do not require PW-1 forms to filed for them as a PW-1 form is termed as its own reciept via filing, however the PW-1 form must still be reciepted in the shift wise paperwork report as well as all monthly, quaterly, annual and decadel paperwork reports. New paperwork requests are goverened by fair use policy PW-41. NT withold the right to deny any and all applications for replacement paperwork dependent on policy PW-41 and any other pertanent criteria designated by NT at the time of the denial of application. Excessive paperwork loss or damage as laid out in PW-41-b is to be compensated for out of personal income and accounts as specified under 67c6 and not paperwork expediture allowances./i/smallbr Cover and End page for a multi-page report Inter-Departmental Report in this case, by Harpy Eagle Cover page. centerbNanotrasen Internal Communication/b iNSS Exodus/i logo buFax Transmission/u/b /center bFrom:/b field bTo:/b field bSubject:/b field hr bSummary:/b field bContents:/b field bTotal Number of Pages:/b field hrsmalli This message, and the documents attached hereto, are intended only for the addressee and may contain confidential information. Any unauthorized disclosure is strictly prohibited. If this transmission is recieved in error, please notify both the sender and the office of Internal Affairs immediately so that corrective action may be taken. Failure to comply is a breach of company regulation and may be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, where applicable. /i/small Last page. centerbEND TRANSMISSION/b logo/center Category:Guides